


One Song

by LizzieBanner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBanner/pseuds/LizzieBanner
Summary: Listen to what he sings, it means something.Tony over hears Bruce singing, and fluff insues





	One Song

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Alys_Holmes for her help and continous support.

Tony waited till everyone was out of the tower, not that he needed to. He just didn’t want anyone - specifically Nat- to kill him if she caught him. He just wanted to check on everyone, to make sure that they were okay when they weren’t in front of him. He just wanted to take care of his team, dammit. “Jarvis, pull up the security cameras feeds for the past day.”

“Right away, sir. Any specific area you want to start with?”

“Let’s check on Banner. He would hate me doing this, but I want to make sure he slept alright. He was in the lab late the other night.”

“Alright sir, bringing up Dr. Banner’s room.”

Tony sat back and watched Bruce go about his morning rituals, muttering to himself about what he needed to do that day. Nothing unexpected happened until after Bruce came back from the lab. 

He goes into the bathroom and strips, Tony looks down for a moment so not to see Bruce without his consent, nothing new in Bruce's routine except…

“Jarvis, turn up the audio.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bruce was singing in the shower, not just singing a tune, but belting out One Song Glory from  _ RENT _ . Tony was in awe of the run that Bruce let out on the video. “Jarvis, are there any other videos of him like this?’

“Yes sir, there are many more of Dr. Banner in this state. Would you like me to bring them all up?”

“No! No, this isn’t for others to watch, including myself. Jarvis...save this clip, put it somewhere only I can access.”

“Yes, sir.”

_____________________________________________________________________

Tony stares at Bruce after a rough battle, worried about him. He was always out of it when he came back from being the big green. “Hey Brucie, you need a shower or a bath... maybe to be dropped in the biohazard shower?”

Bruce’s weak laugh made Tony feel a little better.

“I just need to get to my bathtub.”

“Need me to give you a hand?”

Bruce didn’t answer right away then quietly said, “yeah, I think I may need help this time.”

 

“No worries buddy, I got you.”

Tony got them up to Bruce’s room and helped Bruce get out of what was left of the supposedly Hulk-proof pants. Bruce was so out of it this time that he was muttering to himself about the day, almost like he forgot that Tony was there. the moment Tony helped him into the bathtub he started humming, just like Tony had seen in the footage he had stumbled upon. Tony stopped, shocked still, even though he had heard Bruce sing on the video he was pretty sure that he wasn’t supposed to be privy to this part of Bruce yet. 

Then Bruce laid back in the tub and started to sing, “One song, glory, one song/ Before I go,glory/ one song to leave behind/ Find one song, one last refrain, glory/ From the crazy boy mad man/ Who wasted opportunity...”

Tony sat down with his back to the tub, lost in Bruce’s song, wishing now more than ever that there was a way to express his feelings for the scientist. Tony realized that the song was Bruce’s way of letting out all the feelings he had about what had happened to him.

“One song, he had the world at his feet/ Glory in the eyes of a good man, a good man/   
Find glory, beyond the gamma disease/ One song, before the sun sets/ Glory on another empty life/ Time flies, time dies/ Glory, one blaze of glory/ One blaze of glory, glory...”

Tony realized as Bruce was singing the last part that he had changed the words slightly. Who was the good man Bruce mentioned? Had to be Steve, there was no other good man they knew. The line Bruce changed to “gamma disease” well, AIDS is a disease. Maybe that’s why Bruce keeps sing this song, he identified with the singer, Mark.

“Find, glory, in a song that rings true/ Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame/ Find, one song, a song about love/ Glory, from the soul of a madman A madman/ Find, the one song/ Before the virus takes hold, glory/ Like it sunset one song/ To redeem this empty life/ Time flies And then no need to endure anymore/ Time dies!”

Did Bruce really think his life was empty? Even after everything he had done for science, for the Avengers, for Tony. Tony cared about Bruce so much and wish he could show the other man how good he was. Tony, stood up and looked at Bruce, the other man had his eyes closed. For just a moment Tony thought he was asleep, then he blinked his eyes open, and smiled. “Hey Tony, did you like my song?” Tony looked at Bruce knowing now that Bruce was aware of his presence the whole time. 

“Yeah Brucie, I did. Let’s get you out of there and into bed.”

Tony got Bruce out of the tub, with as little embarrassment to Bruce’s honor as possible. Once safely dressed Tony lead the tired scientist to his bed, but as he went to turn and leave, he was stopped by a hand holding on to his. “Stay?” Tony couldn’t think for a moment. 

His brain went blank looking at the beautiful man in front of him asking him to stay. “You sure big guy?”

“Yeah, stay, please” Bruce said, moving over to give Tony more room. Tony slid into the bed and tucked the blankets around them. “Okay big guy, try to get some sleep.”

“Thanks for staying with me Tony,” Bruce said sleepily, “you’re a good man.”

Tony doesn’t know what to say, all he could do was repeat those words over and over as he watched Bruce fall asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

When Bruce woke up he noticed he wasn’t alone in bed. Tony was there snoring lightly. Bruce couldn’t remember  the night before, he remembers singing, and saying stay, but what else could have happened?. Bruce turned to the other man, ready to apologize for anything inappropriate he may have said, but the words died on his lips. Tony had woken up and turned to face him, “You think I’m a good man?” Tony asked with a voice still rough from sleep.

Bruce blushed, but nodded his head yes. Tony’s smile could have lit the entire world forever. “So what’s the one song you want to leave before you go?” Tony asked him.

“A love song...wanna be part of it?”

Tony couldn’t help but smile wider. “Is it okay to kiss you now? ‘Cause I would really like to.”

“Yeah.”

Both men leaned in towards the other, lips meeting for a moment before moving away. They waited the other out to see if more was okay, and when both seemed like the answer was yes, they moved in for more. Hands reached out to grab any part of the other that could be held on to. After a moment Bruce pulled back. “This will make one hell of a get together story.” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“A glorious love story?” Tony asked, with a small bit of hope in his voice.

“One that songs could be written about.”


End file.
